INTERCHANGE OF GENDERS
by Coyote Smith
Summary: The guys say they have the hardest life and the girls have the easiest and uncomplicated but the girls say they have a more easy life and everyone will suffer an accident in which they will be changed to the opposite sex and go through the hardships that each sex has. But what is the more complicated genre? The male or the female? From Luis Carlos and co-authorship of Coyote Smith.


**INTERCHANGE OF GENDERS**

**Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, as promised, here I bring you the first chapter of this story was one that had more votes and certainly my good friend and assistant Coyote Smith gave me several ideas for this story;) and this will be a combination of humor, drama and of course romance XD also. And as I said a million times, South Park is not mine, it's Trey Parker and Matt Stone, but the story and characters that I invented are my property.**

**Oh and by the way, in the beginning of this fic, the boys will be a bit younger than they are in most of my other fics, let's say between 14 and 15 years old in order to vary things a bit XD.**

CHAPTER ONE: PHYSICAL DEVELOPMENT

For a long time there has always been a small struggle between two different genders because men always call themselves the strongest gender as they have to do more in life and referring to women as the weak and delicate genre since they have an easier life without many complications and the women on the other hand totally agree with this ideology when obviously referring to themselves as the strongest genre and who go through the toughest situations in many aspects. But who is really the genre that has a harder quality of life? Is the male or female? This will have to be answered the boys and girls of South Park when they all...

_**INTERCHANGE GENDERS...**_

All students at South Park were in school getting ready to start with boring and useless classes that they must always receive from monday to friday, and of course most of them did not really want and desire for that. Although it is true that some students were in school not for having interest in classes, but for other, completely different issues, such as ...

-Hi, chicks!-mischievously greeted an ashy blonde with orange hood to some girls who were passing by and some laughed about it, other got ashamed and the rest rolled their eyes irritated and fed up by that remark, especially ...

-What do you want, Kenny?-rudely asked one raven haired girl with a pink beret, a purple coat and a yellow skirt.

-But what bad aptitude you have, Wendy. I just wanted to ask if any of you precious wanted to go out with me after school and have a good time together-while at the first thing said he was pretending to be offended, the rest he continued talking with his mischievous face and that only increased more the respective faces of the girls.

-Well, now that you mention it...as I have nothing better after school, I think that I can spend that time with you-Bebe said without changing her flirty face and that only made the blond's smile increase while Wendy rolled her eyes jaded.

-Anyone else want to join in?-the blond immortal asked still shameless.

-I did not have anything better to do after school, so I'm in-Tammy said with the same face and that made Kenny's smile like the cat in "Alice in the Wonderland" XD.

-"A trio with two of the most beautiful girls in school, as I had always imagined"-thought pervertedly and excitedly the blond, starting to make thousands of very indecent images on his twisted head.

-Oh God, girls! I cannot believe that you would pay for that kind of thing-said Wendy arguing in totally disagreement with that mindset.

-But what nonsense are you telling, Wendy? This is just something to have fun and spend good time-the curly blonde told her like in a false scolding without stop smiling and again the black-haired rolled her eyes jaded as she released a snort.

-Bebe is absolutely right, Wendy. Moreover...if Stan eventually don't achieve to take out that bad character...I will always have an space for you, since where three eat, four eat -"offered " Kenny to her, more shameless of what he already was and that made several of the other girls let out an " OHHH " at the same time, while Bebe and Tammy immediately began to laugh out loud.

- WHAT DID YOU SAID YOUR SHAMELESS PIECE OF SHIT?!-inquired angrily the black-haired blushing due to the rage while fire was coming out of her eyes, then taking a fire extinguisher and lifting above her head with the intention of throwing it to the blond, scaring him and the other girls too.

-Later on I will take you girls!-after Kenny said this, he immediately ducked narrowly missing the fire extinguisher that threw Wendy and then ran as if he had seen a ghost, leaving a trail of smoke like the Road Runner while the other girls were trying to calm the beast, I mean, Wendy.

-Okay Wendy, okay, try to breathe deeply-asked Nichole and the other raven-haired did what she asked and slowly regained some calm.

-That damned piece of shit... is able to take out the patience of a saint with this aptitude-Wendy commented acidly while her breathing was still a little shaken.

-But do not care about him, Wendy. You know very well the aptitude of that naughty-tried to soothe her to a disapproving Patty Nelson for what the aforementioned had done.

-It is not just him...it seems that many of the boys only think with their dicks...as if they have nothing better to think or do... even Stan-Wendy explained still upset and breathing slow while the last thing she said stunned her friends.

- Does that mean that Stan has asked that you both... you know?-Red asked with the bigger subtlety that she could do and Wendy nodded her head.

-So Kenny was not so far from the truth-Bebe mockingly whispered to Tammy which made the brunette laugh, covering her mouth with her right hand.

-Well Wendy...you have to take into account that Stan and all our classmates are teenagers with agitated and rising hormones like lava from an erupting volcano , so it is natural that he is interested in making with you...you know what-Sally tried to make it more comprehensible to understand to Wendy and to the other girls.

-No, Wendy is absolutely right, I still remember the times when Token and I were kids and he was so attentive, caring and selfless, but nowadays...well he also have been asking us to try to do...you know what-Nicole commented, supporting the point of view of Wendy and blushing due to that matter.

-Girls, girls, girls, you should not feel uncomfortable or upset by the changes of the boys, it's like Sally said, their interest in sex is a natural part of their physical development, with the hormones and such things-Tammy tried to return them into reason this time .

-Me too, plus we're also physically developing ourselves, we will also go through major changes, experience and feel new things...especially including interest in sex and as I told Kenny, is something VERY funny-Bebe also tried to return them back into "reason" and the last thing she said meant that she had already done it with someone, possibly with some immortal blond XD which made all the other girls saw her astonished.

-You've already had sex with a boy, Bebe?- Wendy asked astonished.

-Of course and it was the greatest thing in the world-the curly blonde said with great pride in her words.

-And she has not been the only one-Tammy also said with the same face, startling more the other girls.

-Oh God... how precocious you both are-Patty said recovering the face of disapproval she had at the beginning.

-And you both have the risk of an early pregnancy or catching a serious illness-Wendy told them not only in a disapproving way, but also very worried.

-Don't worry, we took the necessary measures to prevent such things- Tammy assured them.

-And sooner or later you will get interested too with doing it with the boys-Bebe ensured them too while smiling mischievously which made some of the girls blush and Wendy rolled her eyes again.

-But talking about the physical development...the boys have it easy because they only develop their interest in as and tits of us, the need to masturbate and one or other small physical changes, while we...well, you already know all the big changes that we are passing through-Red said leaving aside the topic of Bebe and Tammy being no longer virgins and focusing on a slightly more serious issue for the other girls.

-You're right Red. Physical development for us is MUCH more complicated than of the boys-Sally supported her.

-And that's something that maybe they never achieve to understand...especially if they still think with their dicks-Wendy blurted with the same nuisance and disapproval she had had since the beginning.

Meanwhile in the boys' bathroom, a light blond boy with blue eyes wearing a sweater of the same color, was coming out of there with a bag on his right shoulder and inside this seemed to be keeping a sort of magazine while with his left hand was zipping up his pants and for some reason he seemed nervous and looked from side to side, sweating a little when he made the gesture to walk ...

-BE CAREFUL BUTTERS!-Kenny suddenly shouted, who was still running away from Wendy, and before the other blond could react he was hit hard against him then both fell hard against the floor which made all the content inside the blond's backpack spread on the floor, under the gaze of the worried and astonished look of some students and the funny look of others.

-AHHHUAAHHH!-the two blonds shouted at the same time due to the pain.

-"LOOK WHERE YOU RUN, YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE!"-the guttural voice of Butters's mind exclaimed, not only aching, but also angry.

-Ah...ah... are you okay, Butters?...- Kenny asked as he stood up with difficulty, as he fell on top of him, while offering his hand to help him stand up.

-"How do you think we are, your big son of bitch!"-Chaos still asked angrily in the mind of the light blond.

-Uh... yeah Kenny... I'm well ... don't worry- Butters tried to ensure him, forcibly smiling as he accepted the help to stand up with troubles too.

-But what had happened to them? - Gary suddenly asked, along with him the other members of Team Blonde were approaching them when they heard the shout from the other two blonds and the whispering of the other students.

-The poor sucker Kenny was running and hit the faggy Butters and fell to the floor like some sacks of potatoes- the fatass of Cartman told them mockingly, as he was one of the witnesses of that event, but that immediately worried the blonds .

-And are they "FUCKING GOOD! ! well?-asked Thomas to Kenny and Butters.

-Yes guys...we're good...-the light blond tried to assure them, smiling again in a forced way, as Kenny had done before.

-Oh who do you think you're fooling with that fake smile, faggot?- the fatass mockingly asked, quickly earning the bad gazes from all the other blond, but before any of them could say anything, the bell of the start of classes rang.

- "You're lucky that Jack is not right here with us, manatee with legs. Because surely he would send you to hell in one single blow for saying that kind of shit"-Chaos acidly said from Butters mind, referring to his older cousin and his little brothers are not in the town, since along with their parents had returned to Los Angeles for vacation.

-It is better we go to the class-the little Pip suggested to end this very awkward moment and all students who were present began to withdraw.

-Hey...my books spreaded out when Kenny hit me...-Butters said when he saw that his school supplies were scattered on the floor.

-L-l-let me h-h-help you, Butters-Bradley shyly asked, blushed a bit, and of course that hadn't gone unnoticed from the others blonds, especially Kenny, who laughed so much.

- "Piece of shit..." -the other half of Butters snapped upset and fed up in his mind while the other half had become a bit nervous about the offer of the curly blond.

-Th-thank-you Brad-Bradley-he thanked without changing his countenance and together with the other blonds, including Kenny, had helped him to lift his books and other school supplies, but when Gok'Zarah rose one thing ...

-Hey, Butters! What's this?-the curly blond asked, since his hands were holding had a sort of magazine...of naked BEAUTIFUL women and some of them had areas in which where should have their mouths clearly had holes made by scissors .

When the light blond saw that he got shocked while becoming redder than a tomato and quickly approached the blond alien to remove the magazine to anyone else to see, but it was too late since the other blonds had seen it and got immediately surprised, except one that quickly begin to...

-HAHAHAHA-Kenny's laughs were so strong that seemed to be heard all over the school-Don't fuck me, Butters! Do not tell me you still have these customs!? -told him without stopping laughing around meanwhile the other blond was very red and the rest remained watching astonished.

-Butters... are you still doing "it"?-Gary asked without changing his face making the other blond nodding his head embarrassed.

-What is he still doing?- Gok'Zarah asked since, apparently, he is so stupid that he hadn't realized what the other blonds were talking about.

-"What a stupid question!"- Chaos snapped mockingly in Butters mind, despite that unlike him he had no felt at all ashamed or embarrassed by the whole thing.

-It turns out that when we were 10 years old, Butters had said that he liked to get his dick in the mouths of women in magazines! HAHAHAHA!- Kenny told still laughing out loud and looked like it was about to die laughing... and in his case it was in a very literal sense XD.

-Wait ... that means that magazine I picked up was now stained with his...-the extraterrestrial blond was joining the puzzle pieces and when he attached them, grimaced in total disgust, revulsion, ... and horror-GROSS, WHAT THE FUCK!?- exclaimed while going to the bathroom at full speed to wash his hands.

-"Don't forget to wash your hands well!"-the guttural voice mockingly snapped in Butters's mind.

-Why are you masturbating with women magazines, Butters?- Bradley asked crudely and frowning as he obviously doesn't appreciate that the light blonde has this habits...at least not with him.

-Better say, since when have you come back onto those habits?-the little Pip asked the little which made the other blond let out a sigh while all paid their full attention, especially Kenny who could kind of regain his composure .

-Si-si-since some we-we-weeks ago. La-la-lately I have be-been starting to p-pay to much attention to wo-women and e-e-every time I look at a-a-a very pretty...-Butters began to explain, while rubbing his knuckles, whereas with every word he become redder and redder, which made the other blonds pay more attention to Butters, especially Kenny with these final words made his smile his bigger.

-And WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO YOU?-Thomas asked him to continue with the story but before the light blonde continued, Kenny spoke.

-And every time you look at an women that is very hot, your wiener gets harder. Right?-he said to them still smiling, since the question was a statement and the other blonds saw him looking very impressed, especially Butters.

-"How did you guess it?"-Chaos wondered in his mind, not amazed, but ironic and playful.

-How did yo-yo...-the light blond was going to ask, but the immortal continued talking.

-HA! It isn't necessary to be a scientist to know that, since we at this age, our reproductive organs begin to emerge and increasingly more and more we became interested in a good ass and tits of women and that is why our wieners became hard as logs-Kenny "explained" them almost like a reflection of what Wendy and her friends had talked to each other-well, although I have to say... long before I was a teenager like now, I had already became interested A LOT by ass and boobs-added him with proud face.

-"Tell us something we do not know about you, degenerate"-Chaos again snapped out ironically and playfully.

-S-so that's why I've be-been interested a l-lot in the a-a** of women la-lately...-Butters said assimilating what Kenny said.

-But guys...we cannot think that way... it is very sinful and wrong-Gary told them and religious disapproval as expected.

- Oh come on, Gary! Do not act like a religious fag, this is a natural part of our physical development-the blond from the hood said pretending to be arguing-indeed; I think you already drooled over the girls or older women. Or will you deny me that any of them have been called your attention?-he asked smiling again mischievously; Bradley obviously was going to say no, but he was overtaken.

-Well...yes... I have been starting to pay attention in women...-the little Pip said blushing a bit and biting hir lower lip.

-And I...HAVE BEEN FUCKED SO DEEP THAT GETS OUT FROM MY MOUTH! too have been paying attention in them-Thomas said with the same face as the blond british.

Faced with these confessions, Gary and Bradley had looked at them very astonished, Butters obviously could not complain them nothing meanwhile Chaos had laughed a lot in his mind and Kenny just smiled more, raising an eyebrow.

-Well, that's very good, guys! It is fine,you don't have to be ashamed instead you should do what Butters does and choke your chicken out there secretly-the immortal blond "advised" then without changing his face.

-"Like we were doing right now"- the guttural voice in the mind of Butters continued ironic and playful referring before Kenny crashing into them.

-And no, Gary, that's not a sinful act, is another part of the natural process of growth of man-the immortal blond said to the small mormon guessing exactly what he would say and he became speechless.

-And if that's part of the natural process of growth, I would not want to imagine in which other things we will change physically as we grow -Bradley commented very disapprovingly and disgusted by everything that was being talking.

-Ufffff! If only you knew in what more we will change as we grow up-Kenny told ironically after snorting and that worried a little the other blonds-and if any of you are interested... after school I will have a good time with Bebe and Tammy, so if you want to join, just say so, because the more we are, better-offered them pervertedly blushing more the other blonds who were already blushed.

-"That doesn't sound bad...not bad..."- the other personality in Butters's mind said thoughtfully VERY interested and the blond could not deny that it was a very tempting offer.

-To have a good time with Bebe and Tammy?-Gok'Zarah suddenly asked since he had returned of the bath after washing his hands and due to he wasn't present at all conversations, he didn't know what Kenny was referring to, who laughed at his clumsiness.

-Oh hardheaded... I have a lot to explain-he said smiling and then with the other blond began to lead to their classroom-"And I'm sure all of you and the other kids will also enjoy a lot the physical changes"-ended thinking not only pervertedly, but hopefully too.

Now a little later that day, after they finished classes, most students returned to their homes, except Kenny, that together with Bebe and Tammy, gone elsewhere to have fun and apparently none of the members of the Team were encouraged enough to have fun with them too XD.

But leaving aside that issue, we will focus this time on Wendy and Stan, which at the request of the girl, the two walked through a park and she was telling the boy what had happened at school with Kenny and the girls.

-...and then Bebe and Tammy got ready to that crap, he had the nerve to ask me to join them- the black-haired finished telling.

-Kenny had the fucking nerve to tell you that?-the red puff boy furiously asked her and the girl nodded-I'm going to have a serious talk with him ...- finished saying without changing his face, but then the girl recalled a topic that worried her a bit.

-Hey Stan-she called for his attention-if lately you have been asking us to try to do what you already know...is it because your hormones are asking you?-this question completely took by surprise the raven-haired, which almost fell flat on the floor.

-Why-why are you as-asking me that-he asked to her regaining some composure.

-It's because after Kenny barefaced, the girls had been talking about you guys wanting to have sex with us due to your physical development and...

Wendy was telling the talk that she and her friends had, but Stan didn't pay attention as he spot not far from them, a VERY BEAUTIFUL woman with beautiful blond hair, a VERY short dress, and a BIG ass and HUGE tits and while she walked they slightly shaking and moved up and down in a VERY provocative way and this majestic spectacle monopolized ALL the attention of Stan, with his jaw dropped and literally was coming out a stream of drool, a small nose bleed, his eyes looked like a pair of telescopes...and it was not the only thing that looked like a telescope, since in his pants began to form a GREAT bulge that he couldn't hide for anything while still looking for that woman.

-... And Nicole had said that Token had wanted to do with her and... Stan-Wendy asked after telling him to follow and hadn't noticed that the boy din't paid attention to her, only the blonde-Stan? Stan?-she asked again, moving him a little without results, so she followed his eyes to take the BIG surprise that the whole time she was talking, her boyfriend had been dumbed down for that woman-ARE YOU LOOKING TO THAT BITCH!?-she asked much more angry than when he had screamed to Kenny which quickly pulled the boy from his thoughts so Kenny, I say, so perverted.

-Uh, no, no, no !It's not what you think, it is...-the raven was trying to find an excuse, but couldn't continue because for his unpleasant and PAINFUL surprise, Wendy gave him a hard kick between his legs, breaking his balls and making that his telescope went back XD.

-THE GIRLS WERE ALL RIGHT, NOW ALL OF YOU GUYS ONLY THINK WITH YOUR DICKS-she angrily shouted again, but crying and then started running away from the cracked nuts XD.

-Ah...ah...-groaned Stan soared, lying on the floor like a ball and clutching his poor descendants-"And who said...that the sexual development of boys...was easier than the women's..."-he asked still agonizing but also ironic.

**End of chapter**

**I hope you liked the first chapter of this story and I hope you liked the introduction, parts of Wendy with her friends, when Kenny spoke with blond Team and of course the severe pain of eggs of Stan XD, these ideas Coyote Smith gave thanks for that XD, but this chapter has a key question, which is more difficult: the physical development of girls or boys? Well, as I went through all that, obviously I will say that the boys XD And what you guys say? Girls's or boys's? But changing the subject...tomorrow and at the weekend I'll be very busy in my work, so maybe I cannot upload the series of fics that promised D:, but that gives time to you to guess what program it will be: D**

**Note of the translator: Hi again, guys! Sorry for not translating this fic sooner, I had some problems and issues, which made me late. I made some adaptations to the english language of some expressions and some phrases. I'm also more vain, which made me correct that I only gave one idea to him in the original note of the author, since I gave to him all of the ideas mentioned above and the idea to the fic. I also asked him not to forget that the OC which appeared in the fic is mine(I expect that he will make a future note addressing this issue) and it is going to have a bigger role in "Todo Cambia". It also my biggest collaboration with Luis Carlos, due to the fact I had planned most of the events that will pass in the fic, along with making many pieces of future chapters. Originally I was going to do it by myself, but due to my schedule I only could do "Todo Cambia", so I gave to him the fic(but I still help A LOT). Anyway, enjoy the fic :)**


End file.
